Cuestión de enfoque
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Aro no mató a Didyme simplemente por el miedo de perder el don de Marco. Slash. Reto: Palabras para el Recuerdo del foro LOL. Obsesión.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM.**

**Claim: Aro/Marco.**

**Summary: **_Aro no mató a Didyme simplemente por el miedo de perder el don de Marco._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león. **

**Palabra usada: Obsesión.**

* * *

_I would kill for you, beg and steal for you._

_"#1 Crush" - Garbage._

**Cuestión de enfoque**

Decir que lo quería a su lado nada más porque le resultaba valioso para su pequeña colección sería no ser del todo honesto. Era algo que se extendía quizás desde sus días de juventud, cuando estudiaban juntos, cuando eran camaradas y pensaban en los mismos ideales. Cuando eran todavía humanos.

Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde entonces pero algo jamás había cambiado.

Aro aún lo recordaba, todas las noches en que se fugaban a escondidas dejando a Cayo profundamente dormido entre una pila de libros y manuscritos que se había pasado copiando. Entonces ellos salían del hogar que compartían y corrían, resguardados bajo el follaje de los enormes robles circundantes hasta donde nadie podría atreverse a entrar y atestiguar lo que hacían en las sombras.

Entonces no se permitían perder ni un sólo segundo.

- He visto la forma en que _la_ miras.

Los ojos tranquilos simplemente reflejaban inocencia y un desconocimiento total y absoluto de los hechos que se le imputaban. Aro le ponía mala cara y le miraba con impaciencia.

- No es nada. - se interrumpió, como si reflexionara en otra cosa. - Es hermosa, pero no me atrae.

- Demasiado... - presionó su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol y tiró de la capa que llevaba puesta - ... ¿curvilínea?

Exhaló violentamente al sentir una presión inesperada en la entrepierna y en el bulto que comenzaba a delinearse ahí y que dolía, bastante. Tragó saliva y clavó sus ojos silenciosos en los de Aro que ardían con una pasión febril casi demencial.

Entonces le arrancaba la ropa porque tampoco él podía soportar la presión. No había en su mente nada más satisfactorio que recorrer con las yemas de los dedos cada centímetro de piel que se le presentaba para explorar, era un camino que ya se sabía de memoria pero que seguía trazando como si fuera el mapa hacia algún tesoro. Trazaba, arañaba, mordisqueaba y lamía y a veces alzaba los ojos para contemplar con fijeza al hombre jóven que se retorcía bajo el despiadado ataque de su lengua y sus dedos.

Le gustaba particularmente cuando era verano, cuando por la temperatura ambiental tendían a sudar más, le gustaba la forma en que si soplaba las gotas de sudor, estás trazaban pequeños caminitos por su cuenta. Le fascinaba como se enchinaba la piel de su amante cuando soplaba, particularmente luego de que había pasado buena parte del tiempo lamiendo y besando y succionando hasta que quedaba una mancha violácea que nadie jamás vería pero que lo marcaba como suyo.

Si un defecto tenía Aro era sin duda, ser demasiado posesivo. Marco quizás no era un objeto pero igual era de su pertenencia. Se aseguraba de hacersélo saber constantemente.

Cuando Aro descubrió la inmortalidad, había decidido que no sería él el único en gozarla. Por ello convirtió a gente cercana a él, en parte también por curiosidad, si él había obtenido un don ¿por qué los demás no? Así que hizo de su hermana una compañía, así como de sus antiguos colegas, amigos y en el caso de Marco amante.

No tardó demasiado en notar que convertir a Didyme había sido un soberano error. Ahí estaba, en la forma en que Marco y ella se miraban y pasaban tiempo juntos. En la forma en que el veneno ardía en las venas de Aro al verlos y saber que quizás Marco estaría gozando en los brazos de su hermana.

Y con todo eso no le molestaba.

Quizás sí, un poco, porque ya no tenía la exclusividad, ya no era el único que podía reclamar la atención de Marco. Ahora debía compartirlo, aunque no todo estaba perdido, aún tenía la posibilidad de recordar como era antes, cuando eran humanos y se quedaban dormidos en el frío césped luego de una sesión acalorada de apasionado sexo.

No fue sino hasta que Didyme tuvo la idea de querer irse que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas. Era su hermana y ciertamente la quería, pero ni siquiera ese lazo iba a permitir que dejara que se llevara a Marco, no era sólo por su compañía, sino también por su don. Y en todo caso era su propiedad, no soportaría que nadie le robara. Ni siquiera su propia hermana.

Cuando vio el cuerpo desmembrado de Didyme arder bajo la pira que él mismo había encendido no sintió ni la mitad de la conmisceración que en cambio sintió cuando vio a Marco y su mirada perdida porque acababa de perderla.

En ese momento aquella mirada sin propósito le había dolido más que una puñalada, por supuesto, pero no le importaba. Se consoló a sí mismo diciendo que 'era mejor así'. Era mejor tenerlo así, perdido, drogado, ajeno a su mundo. Así podía utilizarlo, así jamás lo dejaría, porque para Aro sólo quedaba claro que perderlo no era una opción.

Decir que había matado a su hermana para que no se llevara con ella a Marco y su don, era decir la verdad a medias.


End file.
